Blurry Past
by dare2breathe
Summary: She moved to a new place ready to make a fresh start. She figured things would be different here, she didn't expect her past to follow her. R&R it gets better as it goes along.
1. Default Chapter

I just moved here from Michigan. My dad wanted some adventure and he claimed America was just to dull. Honestly I don't think it made a difference, we didn't move far, just to Canada. I combed through my silky black hair. My hair was my pride, My eyes and my hair were what I treasured most about myself. My eyes were a mixture green and blue, making them turquoise. I went to my closet picked out a plain black tank top and a pair of black baggy pants. I quickly snapped the chains on them and went downstairs. My mom was cooking toast for my brother. "You two need to hurry or you'll be late for your first day" my mom said.

"We still have a half hour" I said while applying some eyeliner and mascara.

"Yeah really mom whats your rush" my brother commented while eatting toast.

"Well I just don't want you two to be late" My mom said.

I grabbed a piece of my brothers toast "Well, I'm off, Mark(my brother) I'll see you there" I said and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Mark, remember to watch out for your twin sister"

"I will,I will watch out for her better this year ok" I replied.

"It wasn't your fault" my mom started.

"It doesn't matter, I should've been there for her." I interupted, "I'm gonna watch some tv before I go alright"

"Alright." my mom sighed.

* * *

It was already alittle past the first week of school. I looked around at the trees turning different shades of orange, pink, yellow, and red. It was very pretty. I looked arounf then leaned against a tree. I took a lighter out of my pockets and lit a cigerette. I slowly exhaled. I know I shouldn't smoke, but its better doing what I used to. I inhaled again and exhaled slowly. Then I saw him, I blinked a few times, it couldn't be him its just my imagination. I quickly put out my cigerette and hurried to school. The rest of the way there I kept looking behind me, but I didn't see him anymore. I guess I'm still paranoid about it all, I mean I'm not even living there anymore and I've been seeing him in my dreams and now here. I shivered and walked through the front door of my new school. A group of girls looked at me as I walked by and snickered. "Who's funeral is it" A pretty blonde one said. I turned around and said flatly "Yours" and walked off leaving her with her mouth hanging open. Now that I'm officailly enemies with the preppy bitch group this year should go by easily. Then I heard the main entrance doors shut. I turned around expecting it to be my brother coming. I was about to wave when I realized I was wrong. I t was not my brother. It was him. The boy from my past. The boy from my nightmares. The boy from hell.


	2. Haunting Past

Before I could stop myself I started shaking uncontrollably. How did he find me? "No" I whispered aloud. He started walking toward me. I froze, I couldn't move. I thought to myself, come on Lily snap out of it. He walked pass me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't recognize me. Then someone put their hand on my shoulder. I gasped and jerked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you just looked kind of freaked out a few seconds ago" He extended his arm, "I'm Sean by the way."

I shook his hand "Lily" I said. "I'm new could you show me where Mr. Simpson's room is, it's my homeroom and I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure, I'm heading there myself." He said, "Follow me." He started walking off.

"Thank you so-" I stopped, I saw **him** ahead.

"Something wrong?" Sean asked.

"No" I swallowed, "Nothing."

"Alright whatever, well here we are." He said pointing to a door, "After you."

"Thanks again" I said and opened the door. Sean went to his seat and I went to Mr. Simpson's desk.

"Um hello I'm Lily Castel." I said, "Where do I sit?"

"Ah the new student, welcome to Degrassi" he pointed to a desk, "You'll sit there right in front of that empty desk."

"Thanks" I said and I walked to the desk. I started to put my stuff under my desk when I heard the door open. I looked up to see who it was. My heart stopped. He entered the room.

"Is there a reason you're late, Kyle?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"There always is." Kyle muttered.

"Lose the attitude and take a seat." Mr. Simpson said.

"Yeah, just like you lost your hair" Kyle muttered while going to his seat.

"Well you can spend your lunch with me, making up all the work you supposedly lost." Mr. Simpson replied.

"As usual." Kyle replied.

I wonder why he changed his name, his name used to be Danny. To my horror he sat right behind me. Suddenly Degrassi didn't seem very comforting. He probably won't even bother with me.

"Hey cutie" Kyle said after he was seated, "Your new aren't you, well I'm Danny and you are?"

I turned and faced him "Oh, you don't remember me." I said in a disgusted voice.

He started playing with my hair, which sent shivers down my spine. "No, we've never met." Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "but I'd like to get to know you if your know what I mean."

I picked up my stuff from under my chair and I stood up and left the room. I didn't care what the consequences would be I just needed to get out of there. As I rushed to the restroom I passed my brother in the hall. If he said something I didn't hear it. All I could think of was what happened that night.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like my story so far. If you don't like it now it'll get better. But I need to know what you think first so remember to review. By the way there was a chap from my other story (dreams of chaos) here for a few hours, i would just like to clear up any confusion and say that it was a mistake that has been corrected.


	3. Wavering Flame

I burst in the restroom. I locked myself in a stall and then all the tears I had been holding back flooded out of my eyes. I knew he would make my life a living hell from this point. I didn't know why he changed his whole identity though. I mean why go through all the trouble. I leaned up against the door and just wept. Then I saw a pair of shoes standing by my door. I guess I hadn't noticed them before. I flicked away my last tears and opened the door. The pair of shoes belonged to my brother. He didn't say anything. He knew I couldn't think straight when I was like this. I reached out and hugged me. I felt protected in the embrace of my brother. We stood there and hugged it seemed for forever. Then we heard the bell ring for switching classes. He let go of me.

"Thank you" I said then left the restroom.

Only my brother would be "man" enough to go into the girl's rest room. I laughed as I walked down the hall. I could go to my next class and be five minutes early or I could go outside for a smoke and be a little late. I looked around then snuck out the back door. I leaned against the cool brick. I took out a cigarette then I flicked my lighter. Nothing happened. I flicked my lighter again. It didn't even spark.

"Damn it all" I said aloud.

Then someone held out a lighter and flicked the switch. The flame wavered in the breeze for a moment before it lit my cigarette.

"Thank you." I said then looked up.

"No problem doll" and there stood a smirking Kyle looking at me.

"What is your problem, are you trying to make my life a living hell?" I shouted.

"Chill out, I'm just messing with you." He said.

"Messing with me? Is that what your definition of what you did to me would be?" I asked him, "I'd really like to know, Danny, so why don't you tell me."

He looked at me then put out his cigarette.

"I'm not Danny." He said flatly.


	4. Shcoking Revalations?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show of Degrassi just using the characters.  
  
I looked at him with a look of disbelief and hate. How could he deny something like that? I still had the scars, emotional and physical.  
  
"You make me sick." I said and threw my cigarette on the ground. I started to walk off, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave, please let me explain." He pleaded.

I turned to look at him. I had to admit something was different about him. He wasn't the cool, cruel person I remembered. There was something more angelic about him. Part of me wanted to run my fingers through his thick black hair. The other part of me wanted to run away.

"What are you going to explain?" I asked, "How you pushed me against the wall and-" I stopped I couldn't finish.

"I never met you until today." He said, "Were you raped or something?" "

"How can you even ask that, I think I would know who-" I paused. "Who took advantage of me."

"I would never do that to someone." He defended himself once more. "I don't know how to prove it to you, but you've got to believe me." He grasped my hand "I swear on my soul I didn't do it."

Maybe it was his eyes, or how he said it, but whatever it was I believed him. I looked at my shoulder; there was a long scar. It was when his nails scratched me when I had tried to run away. I put up a fight though. I burned his stomach with my cigarette butt and-

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

What" he asked.

"Lift up your shirt!" I said hurriedly.

"What a change of attitude" He said with a smirk and he lifted up his shirt.

I watched as he slowly lifted it over his head. Damn, he was fine. I shook my head, and came back from my daydreaming. Then I brushed my fingertips around the area of his belly button, searching for the evidence of my battle, I'd show him proof. I continued skimming the area. There was no cigarette scar! It wasn't him.

I quickly flung my arms around him. "It wasn't you!" I shouted.

"I told you" he replied.

I let go of him. "If you're not Danny then who is?" I asked.

He softly said, "My evil twin." Then he tipped my chin up and he gave me a long passionate kiss. I knew things would get better from this point. Well, that's what I hoped anyway.

A/N sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having a major writers block.


End file.
